castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll Mother
The Troll Mother, also known as the "Big Troll", comes at you at the end of the Thieves' Forest level, emerging out of the abandoned mill. The fight starts immediately. It also appears in the Marsh alongside Snakeys. In the Marsh, it is an enemy, not a boss of any sort Attacks The Troll Mother attacks by spawning regular sized Trolls to fight for it. Although they don't present a major threat individually, many Trolls attacking a player at once can severely drain one's health. Battling During the fight with the Troll Mother, the player should focus on hitting the Troll Mother as much as possible, chasing after it and doing the double jump combo to get away from the smaller Trolls. This fight is also a good point to get some experience by constantly killing the smaller Trolls. Make sure you don't hit the Troll Mother while fighting the regular Trolls for experience. The Troll Mother can't take that many hits. Fire splash attacks are very effective for this boss. If you are fighting this boss with a low-level character, it is not uncommon to be swarmed by the trolls. To prevent this, the player can constantly block and occasionally use their LT + Y (or L2 + Triangle for PS3) Magic. There is a chest with a Chicken Leg inside in Thieves' Forest. Insane Mode The Troll Mother has a large amount of (10500) health in Insane Mode, making powerful magic weak against the miniboss. The smaller Trolls can quickly destroy you if they are able to catch you off guard, so the battle becomes a test of how well the player can "crowd surf" with aerial attacks. If you are playing in a multiplayer game with a character possessing either freezing or burning abilities such as the Gray Knight's bomb, you can crowd control the miniature Trolls while another member focuses on the Troll Mother. Throwing bombs via a Magic Ability also yields the extra benefit of quite literally tossing a bunch of Trolls in a large radius away from the boss, along with the accompanying damage over time. Hawkster's ability to get food from defeated enemies should help you last out the fight. If you're having trouble getting mobbed, then Rammy should help keep the smaller Trolls off you. Defeat When the Troll Mother is defeated, all of the smaller Trolls it has summoned will disintegrate, and their drops can be collected by the player as a reward. Upon defeating the Troll Mother in the Marsh, however, its spawns do not disintegrate. You may also move to the far left side to use the burning fire as an obstacle. The fire will cause fire damage to all the Trolls that walk through it, including the Troll Mother. You can use a combo with long range and Rammy to keep all Trolls at a distance. Trivia * The Troll Mother appears again in the Marsh level to fight you, although this time not as a mini boss. Now the small Trolls will not disappear when you've killed it, and 4 Snakeys will join in on the fight. It does not change its attack pattern, so use the above guide to defeat it easily. * The music playing while you beat it is -The Show- by Waterflame. * The Troll Mother seems to be crying, like the Giant Troll. * In the Thieves' Forest, it would be a good idea to wait for the amount of Trolls to increase before landing the last hit; when the boss is killed, they will die and drop food and gold. * The Troll Mother's mass troll spawning is useful for XP farming legitimately. * This is the only troll known to have a skeleton. * She is the only mini-boss to appear twice. * She is the only boss to reappear without technically being a boss the second time. * She also seems to have much less health in the Marsh level than in Thieves' Forest. See also * Thieves' Forest * Bosses * Troll * Troll Boss * Marsh Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Mini-Bosses